


A Future Full of Love And Peace

by franzfan23



Series: Riders and Fifty Things [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23
Summary: Fifty things about an insufferable genius, his musclehead idiot, a reporter, her sleepy idol, her fanboy farmer, and his tacky politician
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento, Himuro Gentoku/Sawatari Kazumi, Isurugi Misora/Takigawa Sawa
Series: Riders and Fifty Things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631995
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	A Future Full of Love And Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narashikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/gifts).



> Quarantine has been good for one thing: giving me more time to write stuff
> 
> Dedicating this to Kari, since Build got me into this fandom and I love her Ryusen fics
> 
> Plus she keeps putting up with all my asks on her tumblr blog

**#01 - Air**

“Ryuuga, you should-” Sento’s warning came too late and soon the air around them became filled with smoke from another failed experiment.

**#02 - Apples**

When Sawa woke up with her favorite apple tea next to her, she knew who exactly left it. 

**#03 - Beginning**

It all started with a simple box on another planet. 

**#04 - Bugs**

“Really, Beardo? You’re afraid of flies?” “Shut up, potato, and kill it already!”

**#05 - Coffee**

To this day, Team Build is still baffled that Soichi actually makes good coffee.

**#06 - Dark**

When he was possessed by Evolt, all he could remember was darkness and the cold surrounding him. 

**#07 - Despair**

He never thought losing Kazumi would hurt as much as losing his father.

**#08 - Doors**

“Why are you staring at the refrigerator doors like that, Beardy?” “It wasn’t an entrance last time I checked!”

**#09 - Drink**

“I am never letting you have alcohol again,” Banjou muttered to himself as he carried one very clingy and drunk Sento on his back home. 

**#10 - Duty**

Her loyalty was to the people who raised her at first, but she saw that odd group of strangers were her true family.

**#11 - Earth**

He’s already saved one planet before, so why was he so nervous about confessing to his partner?

**#12 - End**

It ended when a genius refused to leave a boxer behind. 

**#13 - Fall**

As she was walking by the leaves falling from the trees, she felt Sawa grab her hand. 

**#14 - Fire**

“...Sento, the fire department is sick of getting calls from us.”

**#15 - Flexible**

“Have I mentioned how flexible I am in bed?” Sento teased to him, and Banjou nearly choked on his food. 

**#16 - Flying**

Banjou liked helping his boyfriend with his experiments… even if there is a risk of him flying ten feet into the air. 

**#17 - Food**

“No, I am not trusting you in the kitchen again, Beardy. Your cooking is awful!”

**#18 - Foot**

When he steps on a piece of paper and slips onto the floor, he makes a note to tell his boyfriend to clean up after himself. 

**#19 - Grave**

He held Banjou’s hand tighter during his usual visit to Kasumi’s grave. 

**#20 - Green**

“Eat your veggies, Beardy!” “Make me, Potato!”

**#21 - Head**

“Why’d you hit me on the head?!” “Your ego was getting too big again!”

**#22 - Hollow**

When they lost Sento to Evolt, he felt empty inside. 

**#23 - Honor**

As he felt his life fading away, he knew he made his father proud.

**#24 - Hope**

As soon as Sento came back, he felt things might turn out alright after all. 

**#25 - Light**

Sento was many things, but to Ryuuga, he was the light that would get them out of this mess.

**#26 - Lost**

He placed a hand on Kazumi’s shoulder as he gripped the Crows’ dog tags.

**#27 - Metal**

Everyone shuddered as the knife Misora was holding landed very close to Sento’s head.

**#28 - New**

Everything was different now, but that didn’t matter because he still had his musclehead. 

**#29 - Old**

When they were in the cafe again, they saw a familiar farmer trying to flirt with a waitress and Sento laughed inside seeing that some things never change. 

**#30 - Peace**

“My hero told me to believe in Love and Peace, and I will help him achieve that!”

**#31 - Poison**

“...Are we sure that Evolt didn’t try to poison us with his poorly made coffee?”

**#32 - Pretty**

When that reporter first walked into the cafe, Misora thought she looked cute. 

**#33 - Rain**

His worst memories would always be in the rain. 

**#34 - Regret**

He still had nightmares about when he killed Aoba.

**#35 - Roses**

“...I know you want to impress Misora, Kazumin, but I think you may have bought way too many flowers this time.”

**#36 - Secret**

Kazumi would rather crawl into a hole than tell anyone he thought Gentoku looked nice the first time they met.

**#37 - Snakes**

“...Why do you have a tattoo of a snake on your back, Beardy?” “I lost a bet, okay?!”

**#38 - Snow**

As soon as the snowball hit his face, Ryuuga immediately knew who did it and started chasing after his insufferable genius. 

**#39 - Solid**

The last thing he remembered before hitting the hard ground was Sento’s very worried face.

**#40 - Spring**

Kazumi felt like banging his head on a wall when he saw what Gentoku thought to be “the latest spring fashion”.

**#41 - Stable**

“Hold still, you musclehead. I can’t put the bandage on properly if you keep moving around.” “You got me injured in the first place!”

**#42 - Strange**

She didn’t know why that waitress looked familiar to her.

**#43 - Summer**

As Ryuuga removed his shirt, Sento tried to tell himself he was blushing from the heat.

**#44 - Taboo**

Sento still found it hard to talk about his father. 

**#45 - Ugly**

It took months but Kazumi finally convinced Gentoku to start wearing better attire. 

**#46 - War**

He still finds it hard to believe a war brought them together.

**#47 - Water**

“Okay, who put the water bucket over the door ledge?!” As Sento screamed about the prank, Kazumi started laughing his butt off. 

**#48 - Welcome**

His home would always be a small little cafe. 

**#49 - Winter**

“Put this on, Sawa. You’ll get a cold easily right now.”

**#50 - Wood**

As he slept quietly on his desk, Ryuuga placed a blanket on Sento’s body and a kiss on his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Sento is like his namesake when it comes to the bedroom


End file.
